Werewolf
Werewolves are a subspecies of humans who have the ability to shape shift, between human and wolf form. They transform and develop a wolf body inside their human body and breaks out of their human body. The wolf that transforms back into a human will shed their wolf body and allow the human body that is inside their own wolf bodies to come out. There are only three ways for a human to become a werewolf. They are either born one, bitten by one, or can become one by their own will and drinking from the paw print of another werewolf (as demonstrated by Christina, in Episode 12). 'Known Werewolves' *'Peter Rumancek' *'Hermila' † *'Christina Wendall' † (formerly now Vargulf) *'Nicolae Rumancek' † (formerly now Vargulf) 'Origin' According to Folklore Werewolves, also known as a lycanthropes, were created by witchcraft it can be assumed that they have been around a long time perhaps since the beginning of time. 'Becoming a Werewolf' There are only three ways to becomes a werewolf: *1) Being born a werewolf. *2) Being bitten by a werewolf . *3) Consuming water from the footprint of a werewolf. 'Characteristics' 'Appearance ' 'Human' Werewolves are indistinguishable from humans, while in human form, typically they have a higher percentage of body hair and or muscle. It is possible that the more unstabel a vargulf becomes, the more their lycanthropy effects their bodies, such as Christina's hair gradually turning completely white during her days as a vargulf as well as her insanity. 'Wolf' Werewolves in wolf form appear as larger wolves, each werewolf has a distinct wolf form, which differs mainly in fur. So far in the series, yellow is the only eye color of the wolf form. The wolf form does not necessarily resemble the human form (same eye/hair color). 'Anatomy' Werewolves have a cellular structure completely different from humans. Werewolves still produce waste, and can become pregnant. During a shift, a werewolves' anatomy changes completely from human to wolf. As with their cosmetic features, werewolf anatomies are not influenced by their human form. 'Powers' * Shape-Shifting - Werewolves have the ability to shift into wolves. They are able to use this power at will however they only use it during the full moon. If they were to shape-shift too many times without the full moon they would slowly turn into a vargulf. * Enhanced Strength - Transformed werewolves are shown to be slightly stronger than regular humans and half-upir. In their transformed state, they are shown to overpower humans and easily rag-doll them, but can be fought off, such as when Roman held a transformed werewolf, Christina, at bay with an axe handle he shoved in her mouth. They are slightly stronger than a regular wolf and other predatorial animals and can shred a human in 1 minute. A werewolf in human form can exert the same force of a regular human and can be beaten up and being made to require medical attention. *'Heightened Senses' - Even in human form a Werewolf possesses enhanced wolf-like senses and instincts. They're able to sense and smell things normal humans can't. *'Enhanced Speed' - While in their wolf forms werewolves have shown to be incredibly fast that they often use to catch their prey. While in the woods Peter was able to move swiftly to catch his prey. Vargulfs seem to move faster than 'Weaknesses' *'Turning On The Wrong Moon': If a werewolf turns during the other stages of the lunar cycle and not only on the night of the full moon, they can become a vargulf, meaning they are rabid in their wolf form and develop mental illness in human form. This is more than capable of happening if the break the cycle more than once. Once someone has become a vargulf they are unable to control their turning and become unstable as humans, and they do not even know they are turning and become mentally ill or delusioned. *'Mortality': Because they do not have enhanced healing factors, vargulves can be killed anyway a normal human can be killed. Unless they are transforming, which destroys their bodies to make way for their wolf body *'Mercury': Mercury is a liquid that can burn the skin of a werewolf. 'Transformation' The turn is an excruciatingly painful experience. The transformation normally occurs during a full moon, however, it can be triggered if the werewolf hears its other name. During the transformation, the werewolve's bones break, its eyes are pushed out of the sockets by wolf eyes, paws tear their way through the werewolf's hands, and its teeth fall out, replaced by a set of canine teeth, as the wolf within reveals itself. When completely transformed, the werewolf will eat the remains of its human self before moving away. In terms of transforming from wolf to human form; it has been described as "beautiful" by Roman; and events in Season 2 reveal that the person, when transformed into a wolf, actually resides inside the body of the wolf. This can be seen by Peter stroking a drug dealers face with his human hand (which was coming out of his werewolf-form mouth), and also being dragged out of his torn wolf body by Roman. 'Feeding' Werewolves are able to digest normal food and drinks. However, in their wolf form, werewolves can digest anything a normal wolf can consume. This includes humans, animals, upirs and other werewolves. Werewolves don't have urges or habits which involve killing and feeding from different creature. 'Psychology' Werewolves are predatory creatures, and are far more brutal than their human appearance suggest. they are usually quick to temper when ever threatened. As humans, they can control all their urges as easy as humans can, in wolf form this is true save for cases when the werewolf is a vargulf. It is generally easy to control themselves, so long as werewolves do not turn against their moon cycle and become a vargulf. Werewolves are capable of human emotions, such as compassion, love, and self-control. However, these are typically more intense than human emotions. 'Traditions' Among werewolves the proper burial of a werewolf includes the decapitation of the body. This is done because if a werewolf's head is not removed upon death, they will come back at a later date in a crazed state. 'Aging' Werewolves age at a fairly slower rate than humans but still live a human lifespan perhaps a bit older Category:Creature Category:Species Category:Werewolf